1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a modified power tool and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a power tool having a rigid and curved extension.
2. Background Art
Power tools and attachments for power tools have been known in the art for years and are the subject of numerous patents, including: U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,215 entitled “Curved surgical tool driver,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,808 entitled “Wall fishing apparatus,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,188 entitled “Guide for angled and curved drilling,” and U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,349 entitled “Curved extension drill”—all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety including the references cited therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,215 appears to disclose a surgical tool driver that has a driven end connectable to a rotary drive source and a driving end connectable to a surgical tool. A shaft assembly there between includes a hollow outer shaft and a flexible drive shaft for transmitting rotary power from the driven end to the driving end. The shaft assembly is curved for bypassing anatomical features in a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,808 appears to disclose a wall fishing apparatus having a flexible guide tube with prongs or other work-engaging means at one end. The prongs may be stabbed into an obstruction in a hollow wall to set the position of a throughhole and to hold the tubular guide in a fixed position against the torsional, or other, forces of a drill or other cutting tool used to cut the hole. The drill may be rotated by means of a flexible shaft running within the guide tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,188 appears to disclose a drilling tool for drilling a curved hole. The tool includes a curved guide tube for positioning the tube in drilling position against a wall and a flexible shaft extending through the guide tube having a drill bit on the end thereof adjacent the outlet end of the tube and a shank on the opposite end engaged in a drill tool chuck. Operation of the drill tool rotates the drill bit and the tube guides and directs the bit to drill a curved or angled hole. The drill bit can be a spade bit, a spiral bit or a ball mill.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,349 appears to disclose boring devices and has reference to a curved extension drill for boring holes in otherwise inaccessible places, such as in plates between inner and outer wall surfaces when installing electrical wiring or plumbing.
While the above-identified patents do appear to provide power tools and/or attachments for power tools, their configurations remain non-desirous and/or problematic inasmuch as, among other things, none of the above-identified attachments disclose a modified power tool that includes a rigid and curved extension.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a modified power tool, which, among other things, remedies the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with the use of the above-identified, conventional attachments and/or power tooling.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.